OS: Le 8ème art
by Malicia-Rerhti
Summary: Masuda a traversé l'océan pour suivre les court d'art de Nishikido Ryo. Seul bémol? Il n'a aucune affinité avec l'art alors qu'est ce qu'il fait là? Yaoi;Romance;UA;Lemon RyoMass


/!\ Lemon

Le 8ème art

Le temps passait lentement… Trop lentement. Masuda poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme tout en regardant par la fenêtre, mais qu'est ce qui lui avait prit franchement?!

Il y avait un mois de ça, un homme était venu dans son lycée pour faire une conférence sur l'art, même s'il n'avait rien écouté il avait été captivé par ce jeune professeur ténébreux qui parlait avec passion.

Alors qu'il se fichait éperdument de l'art il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être déçu quand l'homme s'était arrêté de parler. Il ne connaissait rien de lui.

Tout ce qu'il savait tenait à ce que son professeur principal lui avait dit. Il s'appelait Nishikido Ryo, avait 25 ans, soit 8 ans de plus que lui et enseignait l'art en Belgique…

La Belgique bordel! C'était de l'autre côté de l'océan!

Et lui, comme un parfait idiot, avait demandé à être transféré pour suivre ses cours… cours qui ne l'intéressait nullement vu qu'il n'avait aucune affinité avec l'art…

Il ne savait pas ce qui lui était passé par la tête… Enfin presque, quand il avait regardé cet homme aux prunelles envoutantes, une étrange chaleur l'avait envahit et son cœur s'était accéléré. Même s'il avait 17 ans il ne comprenait pas. Et il voulait comprendre, curiosité oblige, quitte à changer de pays…

Heureusement qu'il parlait le français grâce à sa tante qui avait vécu en France pour ensuite retournée au Japon pour ennuyer toute sa famille en parlant une autre langue que le japonais.

Mais Masuda, qui avait alors 5 ans, avait tout de suite aimé cette langue, la trouvant jolie et l'appris bien vite, même si souvent il s'emmêlait les pinceaux et parlait plus le "franconais" que le français…

Il avait aussi eu de la chance qu'il existe des programmes d'échange pas cher, sinon il aurait été dans la merde pour se débrouiller en Belgique.

Quoi qu'il en fût, il était arrivé à ses fins, il était en Belgique, dans la classe de Nishikido Ryo. Seul bémol à cette équation… Il avait cours d'art avec ce professeur… Alors qu'il n'était absolument pas doué dans cette matière…

-Demain… Contrôle… Les 7 arts…

D'un coup Masuda se retrouva au sol dans un bruit sourd. Il fallait dire que tenir en balançoire sur les deux pieds de sa chaise n'était pas très recommandable, heureusement qu'il ne s'était pas fait mal.

-MASUDA! hurla la voix du professeur.

-Hai hai… marmonna-t-il en se relevant.

-Je disais donc, vous aller chacun me remettre un exposé sur un des 7 arts, celui qui vous qualifie le mieux, bien sûr vous pouvez travailler en équipe.

Masuda déglutit douloureusement. Mince alors… Alors là il avait un gros problème.

Il ne savait pas dessiner ni peindre, la seule fois qu'il avait tenté la sculpture sa mère avait pris son vase pour un arbre, il ne savait jouer d'aucun instrument, il avait deux pieds gauche en danse, il n'avait jamais rien écrit s'apparentant à une nouvelle ou à un poème, il ne savait pas jouer sur scène… Rien… Il était fichu.

-MASUDA! Non mais tu m'écoutes oui ?!

Ledit Masuda sursauta, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il s'était perdu dans ses pensées qui lui avait rappelées d'horribles souvenirs sur toutes ses tentatives de jeunesses. Il avait donc arrêté d'écouter son très cher professeur… Mais le lui dire? Jamais!

-Hai! Mochiron! se contenta-t-il de répondre avec un grand sourire qui fit froncer un sourcil à Ryo.

-En français Masuda, alors répète ce que je viens de dire, lui demanda-t-il avec un accent moqueur.

-Euuuh…

Mince, il ne savait vraiment pas ce que son professeur avait bien pu raconter pendant qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées.

-Quel sera ton art, chuchota alors John, son voisin de classe.

Son art? Mais il ne savait rien faire bon sang!

-Euuuh, je… je peux choisir plus tard? demanda-t-il alors en détournant les yeux.

-Et quand comptes-tu me dire ça? Le test est pour le prochain cours, railla Nishikido.

Masuda rougit furieusement, est ce que son professeur avait vraiment besoin d'être aussi moqueur vis-à vis de lui? Cela faisait déjà cinq cours qu'ils passaient ensemble et à chaque fois Ryo s'amusait à se moquer de lui, l'embêter, l'embarrasser, etc. Il en avait assez! Surtout que quoi que fasse son professeur il avait toujours son cœur qui battait étrangement à cent à l'heure.

Il gonfla ses joues, autant il pouvait admirer ce professeur autant il pouvait l'exécrer. Paradoxe étrange qu'il ne comprenait pas lui-même, c'était étrange comment d'un moment à l'autre il pouvait fixer son professeur avec une insistance proche de l'adoration, sans écouter un traitre mot de ce qu'il disait bien évidement, mais quand il écoutait enfin ce qu'il disait, malheureusement, c'était toujours des répliques envers lui, il le fusillait du regard et le détestait du plus profond de son être.

Ce professeur ne pouvait pas tout simplement donner son cours sans lui parler?

-Et bien ce sera une surprise! répliqua Masuda.

-Je ne suis pas sur d'aimer ça, susurra Nishikido à voix basse.

Masuda lui tira la langue avant de regarder par la fenêtre.

Qu'il aille se faire voir se prof de ses deux! Non mais vraiment! Il ne savait pas, il n'était douer en aucun art, il préférait être là et ne pas participer, pour pouvoir observer son prof sans le détester à chaque fois qu'il s'adressait à lui.

Mais évidemment il ne pouvait pas… Car il était tout de même à l'école et sa mère en ferait une crise cardiaque si jamais il ratait alors qu'il avait demandé d'être transféré à l'autre bout du monde…

-Bien, fait comme tu veux mais ne soit pas surpris de la note que tu recevras, soupira le professeur juste avant que la cloche ne sonne.

Masuda se leva comme un ressort avant de prendre son sac et de s'en aller avec un regard mauvais en direction de son professeur.

Une fois la classe vide Ryo perdit son air moqueur et s'assit sur le bureau de son élève Japonais en soupirant.

Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'attaquait toujours ainsi? Il ne comprenait pas, son élève le mettait mal à l'aise.

Il ne pensait pas le revoir. Il avait été faire un exposé dans son pays d'origine et avait tout de suite repéré ce petit japonais qui dormait à moitié dans la salle de conférence. Il avait froncé les sourcils mais rien de plus, se disant que ce n'était pas intéressant, que ça arrivait souvent les élèves qui n'avaient rien à faire des cours. Mais il fut surpris du sursaut du gamin quand il avait commencé à parler, mais il avait fait comme si de rien n'était, le regardant du coin de l'œil.

Une fois l'exposé terminé il avait croisé son regard, plongeant dedans sans espoir d'échappatoire quand le voisin de table de l'élève l'avait appelé.

Il était ensuite partit. Sans savoir pourquoi son cœur palpitait dans sa poitrine. Il s'était vite repris quand un professeur lui avait posé des questions auxquelles il avait répondu avec plaisir.

Ensuite, il avait dû rentrer en vitesse en Belgique pour assurer ses cours, quelle ne fût pas sa surprise en recroisant ses yeux une semaine plus tard dans sa classe. Il avait été totalement déstabilisé, pour cacher son trouble il l'avait attaqué sans relâche. Mauvaise idée. Il ne savait toujours pas la raison de sa présence.

Maintenant il était curieux de ce que son élève allait lui pondre, il avait bien remarqué que son cours ne l'intéressait absolument pas et qu'il n'avait aucune activité artistique. C'était aussi ça qui le poussait à taquiner son élève.

Il soupira encore une fois avant de ranger toute ses affaires.

Qui vivra verra!

Le weekend s'écoula et Masuda se creusait toujours la tête, il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire! Les élèves de son cours avait fait équipe par art, il y avait donc sept équipes… Plus lui!

Mais qu'est ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire?!

C'est quand arriva le moment fatidique qu'il décida. Il improviserait, pas très judicieux comme choix surtout que son professeur allait surement tout de suite s'en rendre compte et le luncher comme à son habitude.

Il soupira en s'installant à sa place, sentant directement le regard inquisiteur de son professeur dans son dos, il eut un violant frisson qui lui parcouru le corps et il rougit sans en connaître la raison… Il était mal.

Tour à tour les groupes d'élèves passèrent.

Le premier groupe fût le Dessin, la Peinture et la Sculpture.

Les élèvent trouvant que leurs arts étaient dans la même catégorie dites "visuel" décidèrent de collaborer.

Masuda soupira, ça allait lui faire encore moins de temps pour trouver quoi faire.

Les élèvent montrèrent certaines de leurs œuvres, commençant par les dessins, expliquant que leur art consistait à immortaliser leur art en deux dimensions, capturant une image pour la rendre éternelle, le dessin en soit ne demandait pas de couleur car le but était de fixer une image, même si il y avait les dessins créatifs, le vrai dessin désignait principalement le fait de d'immortaliser un instant, un objet, une personne sur papier. C'était de la reproduction, même si certains préféraient créer, tout dépendait de la passion de la personne.

Deux élèves s'avancèrent et montrèrent deux dessins se ressemblant mais étant différent. Le premier était figé comme une photo alors que l'autre avait plus de nuance, plus de mouvement, plus de… création, comme si l'un avait été dessiné de tête et l'autre en ayant le modèle devant les yeux. Et c'était exactement ce que c'était. L'un avait à peine entraperçu le modèle tandis que l'autre l'avait devant les yeux.

C'était compliqué à comprendre, Masuda qui ne captait rien à l'art ne pouvait que regarder d'un œil septique les œuvres.

Ils montrèrent ensuite les peintures, celles-ci étaient plus vivantes car les couleurs jouaient beaucoup dans les nuances. La peinture permettait à l'artiste de représenter des expressions personnelles.

Trois élèves s'avancèrent et proposait le portrait d'une même femme. Mais tous étaient différents de par la couleur et les nuances. La première était lumineuse, on aurait dit que la femme était heureuse, sur la deuxième toile les tons bleus étaient mit en avant, rendant la femme mélancolique, la dernière était plus sombre et on aurait pu croire que la femme était au bord du désespoir.

En regardant bien les trois peintures Masuda sursauta. Les trait était les mêmes! Pas une différence! Juste les couleurs qui faisaient ressentir une émotion différente.

Ensuite les sculpteurs posèrent divers objets représentant des maisons, des animaux, des végétaux, ils expliquèrent que leur art était de la représentation en relief de forme.

Que leur art à eux était beaucoup plus long et consciencieux que le dessin ou la peinture mais que sans l'un ou l'autre il ne pourrait pas vraiment exister.

Masuda fit la moue. C'était vrai que c'était jolie tout ça mais il fallait avoir la passion pour le faire. Et lui n'avait aucune passion. Sauf peut-être manger mais ça n'entrait pas dans la catégorie des arts.

Nishikido les remercia et appela le groupe suivant.

Encore un groupe abordant plusieurs arts, Masuda laissa tomber sa tête dans un bruit sourd avec un soupir s'apparentant à un gémissement sortant de ses lèvres. Il était maudit, si ça continuait il allait devoir se rendre devant la classe avec rien en tête.

Ryo lui lança un regard noir. Le premier exposé l'avait laissé perplexe, même si tout le groupe avait parlé ils avaient abordé la théorique, ils n'avaient pas parlé de la passion qui les poussait à réaliser ces arts "visuels" comme les appelaient ses élèves.

Tant pis, même si cette explication avait quelque lacune elle n'était pas trop mal.

Le deuxième groupe présentait les arts de la "scène". Expliquant que leurs arts se maniaient ensemble à merveille.

Le théâtre/cinéma, la danse et musique.

Ne voyait-on pas des films présentant des scènes de danse et des "comédies musicales"? Toutes toujours accompagnées de musique.

Ils expliquèrent que cet art de la scène montrait la capacité de bouger son corps pour émettre une émotion, oral pour le cinéma/théâtre et physique pour la danse. La musique rendant l'émotion encore plus forte.

Ils firent ensuite une petite représentation, les musiciens jouèrent durant toute la représentation, mettant plus d'émotions dans les dialogues des acteurs et accompagnant les danseurs dans leur chorégraphie.

La représentation durant plus longtemps que l'exposé mais on ressentait vraiment les émotions que tous voulait faire passer. Même si en soit l'histoire du petit chaperon rouge n'était pas un sujet choc, on était vraiment à fond dans la représentation.

Le groupe suivant ne comportait que deux élèves, tous deux poètes. L'un maniant la prose et l'autre les vers.

Ils expliquèrent que leur art était de créer des phrases qui se suivaient pour faire un court récit censé toucher les gens.

Masuda n'avait jamais aimé les poèmes, ce n'était pas comme un livre, c'était des phrases courtes, écrit de manière poétique donc incompréhensible pour lui.

Même s'il comprenait mieux les proses que les vers, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les phrases des vers se coupaient sans raison apparente.

Et surtout, il trouvait parfois stupide de faire rimer chaque paragraphe ou une ligne sur deux.

A la fin du récit il sentit une sueur froide l'envahir.

C'était son tour.

Nishikido se tourna vers lui avec un sourire railleur.

-A ton tour Masuda, voyons voir ce que tu m'as pondu, je me demande qu'elle sujet tu vas choisir.

Il eut envie de faire avaler son sourire à son professeur.

Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait le haïr!

Il se plongea dans ses pensées avant d'être rappelé à l'ordre par Nishikido.

Ryo perdait patience, il voulait savoir ce que son élève allait faire, il ne s'attendait à rien en particulier mais un pressentiment lui dit qu'il allait adorer ce que Masuda allait présenter.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent et Takahisa ressentit un sentiment étrange. Soudain il comprit. Il ne détestait pas son professeur. Sinon il ne l'aurait pas suivit de l'autre côté de l'océan et il s'en ficherait de ses remarques…

Il aimait son professeur. Il aimait Nishikido Ryo.

Son cœur se serra. Ce serait surement le dernier cours qu'ils passeraient ensemble, il ne pourrait pas supporter de voir son professeur maintenant qu'il savait les sentiments qui l'habitaient. Surtout en sachant que Ryo n'éprouverait surement jamais rien pour lui… et qu'il continuerait à le railler…

Il se leva, déterminé. Il n'était doué dans aucun des arts, mais lui avait autre chose.

Il se mit devant la classe et prit une grande inspiration…

-Il était une fois, commença-t-il.

-Tu devrais peut-être commencer en nous précisant ton art non? La littérature je suppose? le coupa son professeur.

-Mais chuuut-euuuh! Voyez ça comme vous voulez mais laissez moi terminer, ou du moins commencer!

-Ca va pas te faire beaucoup de point ça, Masuda, si tu n'explique pas ton art…

-Shizuka ni onegai Nishikido-sensei! implora Takahisa avec une petite moue qui fit déglutir son professeur.

-Professeur ou Monsieur, pas Sensei! lança Ryo pour reprendre contenance.

-Hai Hai…

-Masuda, gronda le professeur.

-Bon vous me laissez commencer oui?!

Il en avait assez, il savait bien qu'il était en Belgique et pas au Japon, mais il n'y pouvait rien, ses origines revenaient sans cesse, surtout qu'il était troublé par sa découverte. En plus Ryo était Japonais donc il ne pouvait pas oublier sa langue… Natal! Pas celle de son professeur!

Non mais à quoi est-ce qu'il pensait maintenant?

Il rougit comme une pivoine avant de baisser sa tête et essayer de reprendre contenance.

Ryo l'observait d'un œil inquisiteur. Mais qu'arrivait-il donc à son élève et qu'est ce que qu'il allait lui sortir pour rougir autant?

Masuda inspira un grand coup avant de continuer.

-Dans un grand royaume prospère régnait un roi et une reine ayant huit fils.

Chacun était unique en son genre, chacun possédait un dont… Sauf un, le dernier fils.

Il n'avait pas vu ses frères évoluer dans leur passion tout ce qu'il voyait à présent c'était sept frères plus prétentieux les uns que les autres, fiers de leurs talents et montrant à tout ceux qui s'y essayait qu'ils étaient des incapables comparer à eux. Ils le faisaient surtout ressentir à leur plus jeune frère, Massu.

Le jeune garçon n'avait aucun talent, du moins c'était ce que s'amusait à proclamer ses frères à tout va.

Malgré le bon dire de son précepteur qui essayait de l'encourager à s'essayer à d'autre chose, il se sentait de moins en moins bien dans sa famille.

L'ainé des frères, Dessi, était depuis tout petit intéressé par le dessin, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de dessiner tout ce qu'il voyait, et au fur et à mesure des années il était passé maître en l'art des reproductions, il savait tout dessiner, remettant sur papier ce qu'il voyait.

Tout le monde l'admirait, essayant de faire comme lui, mais très peu atteignait la perfection comme lui savait si bien le faire. Ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter son orgueil.

Les suivant, des jumeaux, qui avaient juste un an de différence eurent d'autre don, le premier, ainé de cinq minutes, Pain, peignait comme un dieu, avec des couleurs il parvenait à transmettre une infinité d'émotion. Le suivant Stur, sculptait, il avait commencé en jouant dans la boue, reproduisant un crabe qu'il avait entraperçu. Depuis il donnait forme humaine à certain bloc de pierre.

Ces trois là se disputait souvent, comparant leurs talents pourtant totalement différent. Jamais ils n'arrivaient à se départager, leurs arts se ressemblait et différait en tout point.

Ils étaient beaucoup demandés au village pour qu'il puisse montrer leurs œuvres. Souvent ils faisaient des concours mas jamais ils n'arrivaient à se départager.

Le suivant, Théci, de deux ans leurs cadet, maniait l'art de la comédie avec superbe, rendant souvent les gens sceptique quant à sa véritable personnalité. Il avait une fois, avec des amis, monté une pièce. Celle-ci avait fait un carton.

Le cinquième, Dan, dansait à la perfection, jouant de son corps de manière absolument sublime, charmant tout ceux qui le regardait.

Le sixième, Muse, pouvait jouer de n'importe quel instrument, maniant les notes avec dextérité, même les plus dures.

L'avant dernier, Pora, maniait avec perfection les mots, créant des poèmes ou des récits envoutant ses auditeurs.

Et Massu ne pouvait qu'admirer, se faisant rabaisser sans arrêt car lui était incapable de créer ou de faire quoi que se soit.

Il voyait chaque jour le regard réprobateur de son père qui lui en voulait de ne savoir rien faire comme ses frères. Ce n'était pas de sa faute.

Depuis tout petit, il ne faisait qu'une seule chose: il allait vers les autres, les aidant du mieux qu'il pouvait, humains comme animaux, il ne faisait pas la différence, il voulait toujours aider son prochain, se sentir utile.

Il ne pouvait que compter sur sa mère et son précepteur. Bien que sa mère ne faisait pas grand-chose, mais elle le rassurait avec ses sourires et ses remarques encourageantes, lui disant qu'il était capable d'aimer, pas comme ses frères qui se jouaient des gens en se croyant supérieur.

Son précepteur lui ne souriait quasiment jamais, il était juste une présence sur laquelle il pouvait compter quand tout allait mal, quand il ne pouvait pas aider quelqu'un tout seul.

Même si son précepteur était à peine plus âgé que lui de 7 ans, il voyait en lui une espèce de sage tout puissant. Car c'était ce qu'était Ryo. Un garçon sage et posé avec une connaissance absolument fascinante.

Un jour, alors que le Roi parlait du rapprochement d'une élection pour choisir son héritier, Massu se risqua à demander à chacun de ses frères de lui montrer leurs arts. Il n'en pouvait plus de n'être capable de rien faire, surtout qu'ainsi, il ne pourrait même pas prétendre à être Roi un jour. Un Roi incapable ne servirait à rien.

Bien sur ses frères se moquèrent de lui mais comme ils étaient du même sang ils consentirent à l'aider. Durant sept semaines ils essayèrent de lui apprendre, un art par semaine.

Mais ce fut catastrophique. En dessin il n'arrivait même pas à faire une caricature de fleur, en peinture il barbouillait les toiles de couleurs, en sculpture il n'arrivait à rien d'autre qu'un tas de terre glaise sans forme, en danse il n'arrivait même pas à aligner deux pas sans tomber, en musique il n'arrivait qu'à sortir des sons affreusement éraillés et aigus, en théâtre il se bloquait dès qu'on le regardais et en écriture il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas, n'ayant aucune inspiration.

Ses sept semaines furent les plus éprouvantes qu'il n'avait jamais vécues, ses frères le rabaissant avec plaisir, lui disant qu'il n'arriverait jamais à rien. Qu'il était inutile, un incapable qui ne saurait jamais rien faire et d'autre insulte qui lui brisait le cœur.

Mais malgré tout il ne leur en voulut pas. Ils avaient raison après tout et puis, ils étaient ses frères, il ne pouvait pas les détester, c'était sa famille et il les aimait…

Le dernier soir de la dernière semaine il explosa, seul dans sa chambre il éclata en sanglot, ne se retenant plus. Il avait mal.

Jamais il ne serait reconnu comme quelqu'un par son père, jamais il ne sera capable de rien.

Trop prit dans ses pleurs, il ne fit pas attention à sa porte qui s'ouvrit, il se rendit compte d'une autre présence quand celle-ci le serra dans ses bras, essayant de le réconforter.

En sentant le parfum de son précepteur, de son ami, Massu pleura de plus belle, jusqu'à s'endormir.

Le lendemain il était toujours dans les bras de Ryo qui lui caressait tendrement les cheveux. D'une voix douce son ami lui proposa de partir, de prendre du recul, pour savoir ce qu'il voulait vraiment.

Massu n'hésita pas une seconde, il n'était pas prêt à affronter son père et sa décision de le railler de la liste des successeurs, et ne voulait pas voir de tristesse dans les yeux de sa mère.

Son précepteur leur prépara deux sacs, un chacun, avant de l'emmener vers la sortie du château, il ne faisait pas encore jour et aucune sentinelle ne faisait de garde étant donné que le royaume était en paix.

Ils partirent donc, visitant village après village. Sans même savoir qu'il était prince, les gens allèrent naturellement vers Massu, lui proposant de l'héberger, de le nourrir. Chose qu'il acceptait toujours avec joie, se faisant de nouveaux amis qui avaient l'air déçu quand il annonça qu'il devait partir.

Il fit énormément de rencontre, s'attachant à tout ceux qu'il rencontrait.

Plusieurs fois il avait vu son ami sourire, ce qui, chaque fois, faisait rater un battement à son cœur.

Il ne comprenait pas et ne cherchait pas à savoir, il était bien avec Ryo et voulait juste être à ses côtés pour toujours.

Ils se rapprochèrent doucement, de manière non visible, des regards complices échangés, des frôlements de mains discrètes et surtout les sourires qu'envoyait Ryo à son ami.

Ryo savait se qu'il voulait, mais pensait que le prince n'était pas prêt, peut être même qu'il ne le serait jamais, alors il se résigna à rester à ses côtés ainsi pour toujours.

Quelques jours plus tard une affiche fut placée dans chaque village du royaume, l'élection du successeur allait avoir lieu. Massu savait qu'il devrait rentrer chez lui pour féliciter un de ses frères…

Mais il n'était pas prêt. Pas prêt à affronter ses parents alors qu'il était parti plus d'un an sans laisser de message ni essayant de les contacter pour leur dire qu'il allait bien.

Ce fût Ryo qui l'obligea presque à rentrer.

L'élection se faisait par les villageois, et il avait une petite idée en tête.

Le jour de la présentation des potentiels Roi, Massu fit son apparition, rosissant en voyant tout les regards se poser sur lui alors que les murmures envahissaient le terrain où se passait la présentation.

Il fusilla son ami du regard, c'était lui qui avait insisté pour passer par là. Ryo lui répondit avec un regard en coin et un haussement d'épaule qui n'avait rien d'innocent.

Massu sentit son cœur partir dans un capharnaüm assourdissant, en ce moment il avait de plus en plus de réaction comme ça vis-à-vis de son ami… Ami? Il s'était rendu compte que ses sentiments étaient plus forts que ça, même s'il n'arrivait pas à mettre un mot dessus.

Les brouhahas furent arrêtés par l'exclamation de la Reine. "Mon fils! Tu es rentré" lâcha-t-elle dans un sanglot avant de courir vers lui et de le serrer dans ses bras, sanglotant de plus belle.

Des émissaires de plusieurs villages s'avancèrent et demandèrent si ce jeune homme était vraiment aussi un des fils royal. Sous l'acquiescement des deux figures royales ils exigèrent qu'il participe aux élections.

Alors qu'il allait refuser court et net, Massu fût bâillonné par Ryo qui accepta à sa place. Le Roi n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter, après tout il n'avait aucune chance face à ses frères si talentueux.

La Reine, elle, fût plus que ravit de ce changement de programme, voyant une lueur d'espoir dans la vie de son fils adoré.

Malgré son cœur de mère elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de préférer cet enfant simple qui n'avait pas une once d'orgueil et de fierté en lui.

Les villages furent rapidement mit au courant de l'arriver du huitième fils disparu dans l'élection et quelle ne furent pas leur surprise en découvrant que c'était le voyageur qui leur avait inspiré tant de bonté et de sérénité pendant son passage.

Pendant la semaine de choix, la Reine n'eut d'autre choix que de voir son fils adoré passer tout son temps avec son précepteur, elle n'avait jamais vu Ryo aussi vivant avec quelqu'un et son instinct de mère flairait quelque chose mais elle ne préféra rien dire, laissant les deux jeunes tourtereaux se tourner autour.

Lors du résultat des élections, se fût avec surprise que les sept frères découvrirent que l'héritier élu par le peuple était leur cadet.

Tous, à part les villageois, la Reine et Ryo, étaient abasourdi.

Un des émissaires général s'était avancé et avait expliqué le choix unanime de tout le peuple. Le Prince Massu avait voyagé à travers leurs villages, dispersant amour et joie à tous ceux qui l'entourait, faisant son possible pour aider tout le monde. Ses actions avaient touché les villageois et une fois qu'ils l'avaient reconnu il n'eut plus aucun doute sur qui serait leur prochain suzerain.

Massu était bouché bée, tournant un regard éberlué vers sa mère qui lui lança un magnifique sourire avant de lui lancer: "C'est ton amour, mon ange, qui est ton plus beau talent, tu as touché les gens au plus profond de leur cœur".

Face à cette déclaration Massu sauta dans les bras de son ami, l'embrassant sans y faire attention sur les lèvres, répétant inlassablement des : "Je ne suis pas un incapable" à tout va sous le regard abasourdit de tout les yeux royaux sauf ceux de la Reine qui sentait le coup arriver.

Ryo attrapa le visage de Massu en coupe, le forçant à le regarder. D'un coup le nouveau Roi se souvint de son geste, il bafouilla en rougissant avant de sentir les lèvres de Ryo sur les siennes.

Quand leurs lèvres se détachèrent, Ryo se pencha à son oreille. " Tu as trouvé ton art, le huitième art, l'art d'aimer et j'ai bien envie d'approfondir cet art si tu vois ce que je veux dire", lui susurrât-il sensuellement avant de l'entrainer vers une chambre.

Et voilà! finit Massu.

Il était fier de son histoire, il l'avait trouvé comme ca, sur un coup de tête. Voulant voir les réactions de chacun il releva la tête et remarqua que tout le monde le regardait avec des yeux écarquillé, mais qu'est ce qui se passait?

Il se repassa son histoire dans sa tête, cherchant une incohérence quand la voix de son professeur le fit rougir.

-Massu et… Ryo? demanda-t-il.

Masuda chercha une échappatoire quand la cloche se mit à sonner.

Sauvé par le gong, pensa-t-il avant de se faire attraper par le bras par son professeur qui ne le quittait pas des yeux.

Tous les élèves étaient déjà occupés à vider la classe, quand tous furent partit Ryo lâcha le bras de son élève avant d'aller partir fermer la porte à clef.

-Anooo, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, commença Masuda.

-Pare que ton histoire était une bonne idée peut-être? lui demanda Nishikido en s'appuyant sur la porte verrouillée en croisant les bras et haussant un sourcil.

Masuda déglutit, non en effet ce n'était pas une bonne idée, en fait avoir mentionné son professeur en prétendant n'était pas l'idée du siècle, mais trop prit dans son récit il n'avait plus fait attention et s'était lancé d'un coup, sans réfléchir, et il ne savait pas si il devait regretter ou espérer…

En effet son professeur n'avait pas hurlé, ne s'était pas indigné, il les avait juste enfermé…

Gloups, peut-être qu'il aurait préféré se faire crier dessus en fin de compte…

-Alors? demanda Nishikido.

-Alors quoi? répliqua Takahisa sur la défensive.

-Bon, comme à ton habitude tu ne sembles pas vouloir faire un effort d'intelligence, je vais t'aider et résumer.

-Hey!

-Pourquoi as-tu été transféré en Belgique, à MON cours d'art, alors que tu n'en as visiblement pas grand-chose à faire et comment dois-je prendre ton histoire?

Masuda rougit, les questions n'avaient qu'une seul et unique réponse, il avait eu le coup de foudre, mais là il avait bien trop peur pour déballer ses pensées.

Au manque de réaction de son élève Ryo soupira avant de s'approcher à pas de loup, comme Masuda avait la tête baissé il ne le vit arriver qu'au dernier instant, il eut juste le temps de reculer d'un pas avant de buter contre le bureau professoral. Il se fit capturer par Ryo qui le bloquait en ayant posé ses mains de part et d'autre de ses hanches, sur le bureau.

-Alors Massu, on a perdu sa langue, susurra Nishikido beaucoup trop près selon l'avis de son élève.

Takahisa n'en menait pas large, son professeur était beaucoup trop près, leurs corps se collaient presque et il pouvait sentir le souffle de son vis-à-vis sur son visage.

Il tiqua néanmoins sur le surnom employé.

-Ma… Massu? demandait-il.

-Tu étais beaucoup plus éloquent pendant que tu racontais ton histoire tu sais? ricana Ryo en se collant tout à fait à Masuda cette fois.

Takahisa rougit encore en se plongeant dans les yeux de son professeur. Il rêvait, ce n'était pas possible autrement, jamais un prof n'aurait réagi de cette manière avec un élève… Surtout si ledit prof s'amusait à le torturer à chaque cours…

-Tu as perdu ta langue? Laisse moi t'aider à la retrouver, ronronna Ryo avant de plonger vers la bouche de son élève.

Le contact des lèvres électrisa totalement Takahisa qui se sentit frissonner contre son professeur, professeur qui sourit avant de passer une langue taquine sur les lèvres du plus jeune.

Sous la surprise Masuda entrouvrit ses lèvres laissant libre accès à Nishikido pour plonger sa langue dans sa cavité buccale.

Il ne comprenait rien du tout, il ne put que fermer les yeux en laissant échapper un léger gémissement avant d'enrouler ses bras autours du cou de Ryo.

Il était perdu dans cette magnifique caresse qu'était la langue de Nishikido contre la sienne, timidement il essaya de participer au baiser.

Ryo, sous la caresse timide, accrocha ses mains aux hanches de son élève pour se rapprocher encore plus de lui. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait mais il s'en fichait, il adorait ça.

Le baiser au début tendre et fait de simple caresse de langue se transforma en quelque chose de plus sensuelle, Nishikdo visita la bouche de Masuda de long en large, voulant tout savoir de cette cavité qu'il ne connaissait pas, les langues se battaient, Takahisa prenant plus d'assurance.

Doucement le professeur commença à frotter ses hanches à celles de son élève qui ne put empêcher un nouveau gémissement de sortir de leurs bouches scellées.

En sentant Takahisa si bien réagir Ryo faillit perdre le contrôle et l'allonger sur son bureau pour le prendre direct. Mais il voulait des réponses. Il se recula donc de son élève et fut plus qu'enchanter de le voir haletant, les yeux toujours fermé et une adorable rougeur parsemant ses joues.

Masuda reprenait peu à peu ses esprits, replongeant dans le regard de son professeur.

-Alors, redemanda Ryo.

-Quoi? répondit très intelligemment Massu.

Il n'arrivait pas à se reconnecter à la réalité, il ressentait encore les lèvres de son ainé sur les siennes et ça le perturbait, surtout que ce qu'il sentait contre sa cuisse ne laissait rien imaginer sur l'état dans lequel il avait mit son professeur.

Ryo leva un sourcil sceptique, est ce qu'il le faisait exprès ou bien son baiser l'avait vraiment retourné au point de lui faire perdre son dernier neurone?

-Ta venue ici et ton histoire.

-Ah oui… Euuuh… Joker? demanda Takahisa avec un petit sourire.

Ryo ricana avant de piquer ses lèvres dans un chaste baiser.

-Bien essayer mais tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça, précisa-t-il face au regard interrogateur de son élève.

Masuda fit la moue.

-Je suis venu ici car j'ai flashé sur vous et j'ai raconté cette histoire sans réfléchir, je cherchais juste un moyen d'avoir un minimum de point, bougonna-t-il.

Ryo parut satisfait par la réponse de Takahisa et replongea vers ses lèvres.

Le baiser devint immédiatement envieux, les mains de Nishikido se baladaient sur les hanches et le dos de son élève avant de passer sous le chandail et de pouvoir caresser la peau directement.

Un gémissement de surprise et de plaisir fut étouffé par leurs lèvres scellées.

Masuda était en feu, il ne voulait qu'une chose que son professeur l'éteigne, ce qui était bien évidemment au gout de Ryo.

Il bougea à nouveau ses hanches contre celles de son cadet, faisant rencontrer durement leurs érections.

Nishikido commença à se débarrasser du chandail du garçon dans ses bras, profitant directement de la vue d'un torse finement musclé.

Takahisa rougit sous son regard appréciateur, entourant son torse de ses bras en les croisant.

-Ne fait pas ca, grogna Ryo. Tu es magnifique, laisse-moi profiter de la vue.

-Ce n'est pas juste, répliqua Masuda. Je suis le seul à moitié nu…

-Alors déshabille moi, susurra Nishikido à son oreille avant de la mordiller, provocant un nouveau gémissement à son élève.

Masuda ne se fit pas prier avant d'essayer de déboutonner la chemise de son futur amant.

Une fois la chemise au sol, Massu se dégagea de l'étreinte de Nishikido qui s'était réfugié dans son cou, mordillant et léchant autant d'espace que possible.

Masuda passa une main timide sur le torse de son professeur, caressant avec hésitation chaque parcelle de peau. Ryo sourit face à la gêne de son élève.

Il attrapa sa main, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Arrêtons nous, pas ici, souffla doucement Ryo.

-Qu… Quoi?

-Je ne veux pas te prendre sur un banc ni sur le sol, précisa-t-il sous le regard interrogateur de son vis-à-vis.

Regard qui se transforma pour devenir très vite gêné.

-Veux-tu venir chez moi?

-Maintenant? demanda Massu d'une petite voix.

-Non dans trois mois, oui maintenant Takahisa. Je te veux, maintenant, mais je veux pouvoir prendre mon temps et te donner un plaisir que tu n'oublieras jamais, mais pas dans une salle de classe, acceptes-tu de venir chez moi?

Nishikido était sérieux, il ne voulait pas lui faire mal en le prenant soit sur le sol soit sur une table, il voulait être dans une position ou il pourrait le caresser de partout.

Et aussi comme ça il lui laissait une échappatoire si jamais celui-ci ne voulait pas continuer. Il avait été heureux d'être la cause de sa venue en Belgique mais il ne voulait pas le forcer, peut être que le jeune homme ne voulait pas de ça?

-D'accord… lâcha la voix timide de Massu. Allons chez toi.

Ryo sourit, fou de joie, avant de l'embrasser. Le baiser ne dura pas, Nishikido se dégagea pour tendre le chandail à son future amant avant d'attraper sa propre chemise et de l'enfiler.

Ils attrapèrent vite fait leur affaire avant de se diriger vers l'extérieur du bâtiment pour rejoindre la voiture du plus vieux.

Le chemin se fit dans un silence mais pas pesant, juste impatient. A chaque feu rouge Ryo glissa sa main sur la cuisse de Massu avant de l'embrasser, le relâchant directement quand le feu passait au vert.

Ils arrivèrent très vite chez Ryo et à peine rentrer qu'il se jeta sur son élève, le plaquant contre la porte d'entrer, frottant ses hanches contre les siennes pour lui prouver que son envie n'était toujours pas passé, il fut heureux de sentir la même chose du côté de Massu.

Il attrapa une de ses cuisses pour l'accrocher à sa hanche alors que ses mains passaient sous le fessier du plus jeune, le forçant à s'accrocher à lui de ses deux jambes.

Ainsi Ryo pouvait les amener dans la chambre sans jamais cesser ce baiser qui lui plaisait beaucoup trop pour son propre bien. Jamais personne ne lui avait fait perdre la tête comme ca. Et c'était pareil du coté de Masuda, il était comme de la fondue dans les bras de son ainé, se laissant totalement guider.

Très vite ils atteignirent le lit et leurs vêtements n'étaient plus que des souvenirs alors qu'ils soupiraient au rythme de leur caresse.

Si Massu était hésitant, Ryo lui savait exactement quoi faire pour exciter le jeune homme sous lui.

Les baiser n'en finissaient plus alors qu'il se frottait l'un contre l'autre, s'arrachant des gémissements de plus en plus forts.

Soudain Ryo se détacha, se penchant sur le côté de son lit pour atteindre sa table de nuit.

Masuda le regardait avec un regard brumeux mas néanmoins interrogateur, Nishikido sortit un tube de lubrifiant de son tiroir, victorieux, alors que Massu piquait un fard magistral.

Nishikido embrassa ses deux joues avant de lui susurrer à l'oreille.

-Je ne veux pas te faire mal, je veux que tu ne ressentes que du plaisir.

Takahisa l'attrapa par la nuque pour échanger un nouveau baiser affamé avec Ryo. Il était heureux, un peu anxieux, mais vraiment heureux et surtout confiant. A cet instant il laisserait sa vie entre les mains de son professeur.

Trop prit dans le baiser il sursauta en sentant un doigt froid se frayer un chemin en lui. Ce n'était pas déplaisant, juste étrange, il laissa se doit bouger doucement entre ses parois, continuant d'embrasser son amant.

Ryo essayait d'être le plus délicat possible, c'était bien la première fois qu'il prenait de telle précaution, d'habitude il s'en foutait, mais il sentait que se jeune homme sous lui était important.

Quand le deuxième doigt entra, Takahisa ne pu retenir une plainte de douleur alors que Ryo lui susurrait des mots rassurant à l'oreille, il respira fortement, essayant de se décrisper sous les conseils de son professeur.

Quand d'un coup il se sentit toucher les étoiles, ses yeux s'écarquillant de plaisir alors qu'une plainte s'échappait de ses lèvres.

-C'était quoi ça? demanda Massu essoufflé.

-Ca? demanda Ryo en retapant contre cette masse de nerfs qui avait fait hurler son amant.

-OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIi! Ca bordel! gémit Masuda.

-Les joies du plaisir gay, ta prostate mon cœur, ricana Ryo avant de retaper contre cette masse de nerf et de plonger dans le cou de Takahisa pour lui laisser une belle marque.

Masuda ne pu s'empêcher de hurler de plus en plus fort en sentant les doigts de Ryo terrasser sa prostate, il ne sentit même pas le troisième doigt rentrer, par contre que Nishikido retire tout ses doigts d'un coup, il le sentit bien, et il ne put s'empêcher de laisser un grognement mécontent sortir de sa bouche.

-Près pour les choses sérieuses? lui demanda Ryo en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Massu jeta un regard à la virilité tendu de son amant et déglutit, ça avait l'air quand même plus gros que trois doigts ça… Mais il ne se laissait pas démonter, il replongea dans les yeux de son professeur avant de l'attraper par la nuque et de l'embrasser avec fougue, murmurant un petit "Aishiteru' qui voulu tout dire en cet instant.

Ryo écarquilla ses yeux sous la révélation de son élève avant de sourire tendrement et de l'embrasser avec passion, plongeant d'un coup dans ce corps qui lui faisait tant envie.

Masuda laissa échapper un grognement de douleur entre leurs lèvres, se crispant autour de la verge de son amant.

En effet c'était beaucoup plus gros et douloureux que trois doigts ça!

Ryo avait préférer y aller d'un coup sec, pour que la douleur ne dure pas, il caressa tendrement le visage de Massu, lui murmurant de se décrisper, qu'il ne bougerait pas tant qu'il ne sera pas prêt.

Sous les mots d'encouragement de Nishikido, Takahisa se décrispa de plus en plus, jusqu'à faire un mouvement de hanche pour que Ryo se décide enfin à bouger en lui.

Il voulait sentir la hampe de son professeur bouger en lui, ce qui ne tarda pas.

Ryo commença un vas et viens doux, cherchant cette tache de plaisir au fond de son amant, tache qu'il ne tarda pas à trouver, faisant voir des étoiles à Takahisa et fur et à mesure qu'il accélérait.

Ils vinrent dans un râle commun. Ryo se dégagea du corps de Takahisa avant de s'allonger à ses cotés et de le serrer contre lui.

Masuda était légèrement crispé, il avait avoué à son professeur qu'il l'aimait mais il ne lui avait pas répondu. Est-ce que ce ne serait que pour aujourd'hui qu'il aurait droit aux bras de Ryo?

Il osa demander.

-Et maintenant?

-Maintenant? demanda Ryo en se reculant pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Massu se tortilla, essayant de fixer son regard ailleurs que sur son professeur, rougissant.

-Oui… Tu sais… Toi et moi… Est-ce que…?

Il fut coupé par une paire de lèvres s'abattant sur les siennes avec douceur.

-Je t'ai je te garde! s'exclama Ryo avec un grand sourire d'enfant. Je pense que moi aussi je t'aime.

-Tu penses? demanda Massu septique.

-C'est un bon début tu ne crois pas? En tout cas je me vois bien te demander de venir vivre avec moi dès demain!

Massu le regarda les yeux écarquillés avant de sourire de bonheur.

-Par contre ne compte pas sur moi pour mettre une bonne note à ton exposé, je ne sais toujours pas quel art tu présentais bien que je pense que ça soit de la littérature!

Masuda sourit ironiquement avant de se mettre à califourchon sur les cuisses de son amour.

-Ca ne se voyait pas? La? Juste à l'instant? Je présente le 8ème art, l'art d'aimer.

Il termina sa phrase dans un murmure contre les lèvres de son professeur avant de l'embrasser avec passion.

FIN


End file.
